


【亚梅】一箱薯片的买卖

by Ackman



Category: Football-RPF
Genre: Bottom Messi, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackman/pseuds/Ackman
Summary: CP：德赫亚/梅西，因为夏天会有德容/梅西，所以只能取亚梅而非德梅。大卫·德赫亚，梅西乐事广告的另一个主角，绰号荷鸭，今年11月满29岁，身高192cm，马竞青训出身，西班牙国籍，曼联门神，FIFA2018年度最佳门将，创下过一场11次神扑救的惊艳表现。这是一个一见钟情，一炮就爱的故事。





	【亚梅】一箱薯片的买卖

梅西收到了一个包裹。

那时正值清晨，太阳初升，梅西软绵绵地起床伸了个懒腰，刚洗漱完毕就听见了门铃声。于是趿拉着拖鞋走过去开门，身上仍穿着印着卡通图案的家居服，嘴里叼着一根每日限量的珍宝珠，今天是草莓味的。

一开门便是快递员的职业微笑，以及递上前来的一个大大的包裹，形状看起来像一个大箱子。脑袋仍旧迷迷糊糊的，梅西歪着头脸上写着一个大大的“懵”字，在快递员礼貌地催促下签收了。

梅西把箱子放在了案几上，严肃地盯着它，这才反应过来自己是不是应该谨慎一点，万一是炸弹怎么办？哦，请原谅脑袋现在仍一团浆糊的巴萨小队长，他显然忘记了正规的快递公司会在检测过是否藏有危险品后才会接单进行运输。

用小刀割开了明黄色的胶带，打开了纸箱，梅西探头一瞧，里面装满了一箱乐事薯片，各种味道都有。

拍完乐事广告还会送一箱薯片吗？以前怎么不送？梅西疑惑地想着，顺手拿起一包番茄味的薯片撕开了包装，拿出一片便扔进了嘴里，咔吱咔吱地吃起来……等等，万一不是乐事送的，是有人想下毒怎么办？梅西拿起第二片薯片的手顿了一下，狐疑地拿起薯片在鼻子前闻了一闻，是番茄的清香味，再伸出红润的舌尖舔了一下，是乐事的味道——嗯，没下毒——露出一个放下心来的微笑，便继续把一片片薄脆的薯片吃得喀吱作响，最后将手指含在嘴里啜咀着残余的味道，伸出舌头舔了舔沾了点碎片的嘴角，便仰靠在沙发上，心满意足地摸了摸肚子。

糟糕！我还没有吃早饭！梅西突然想起来，便懊恼自责地揉了揉脑袋——都怪这个送我薯片的家伙，这种不健康的饮食习惯下次不能再犯了，等会儿得多练几个任意球来消耗今天多摄入的热量。

这时，门口又传来敲门声。

这次梅西立刻跳下沙发，兴奋地跑过去开门，心里乐呵呵地想着会不会是送来的一箱百事可乐，如果不是，一箱珍宝珠那更好。

一开门，门口站着一个高大英俊的人，穿着暖和的套头衫，温和地笑着。

“小馋猫，收到我寄给你的一箱薯片了吗？”

呆愣住的梅西点了点头，邀人进了屋。来人毫不见外地就在沙发上坐下，瞧见那拆开的箱子和一袋被吃得一干二净的包装袋，嘴角的笑意愈发浓烈。

“你怎么来了？”克制住内心莫名的惊喜，梅西摸了摸下巴上新长出来的胡茬，问道，“还有，怎么突然要送我一箱薯片？今天好像不是什么特殊的日子。”

“这么快就忘记了，你之前非赖着我补偿你一包薯片的事？”曼联门将挑了挑眉。

脑袋里瞬间闪过一些艳情的画面，两颊顿时涌上潮红，梅西害羞地捏了捏耳垂，眼神飘忽地不敢看向对方那双海绿色的眼睛。

那是一周前的事情。乐事邀请他们两位共同拍摄一部广告。梅西一听是乐事的广告，自然是立刻就同意了，毕竟平日里教练、队医甚至连自己的队友们都对自己的饮食管得非常严格，难得有机会能够吃这种油炸食品，可本以为能够借着广告的名义顺利吃到一包又一包薯片，可没想到这条广告里没有自己吃薯片的镜头，只有和人抢薯片的镜头。

近在眼前却吃不到，更何况其他人就在自己旁边吃着薯片自己却不被允许，剧组成员们就像串通好了一样，谁也不肯分他一点。被眼馋得直咽唾液的梅西趁着拍摄偷偷从曼联门将手中的包装袋里拿了一片吃掉，虽然这意外的一幕因为有着非常好的效果被剪辑进了最终的广告视频里，可后来自己每次想要偷吃时，那位身体强健的门将就像牢牢守护住他的球门一样守着手里的薯片，后来的整个拍摄过程中梅西没能再偷吃到一片。

郁闷至极的梅西没有想到，这一切都得怪他的青梅竹马皮克。后者得知他要拍摄这条广告时，就通过在曼联的人际关系网得到了这位门将的联系方式，并拜托他监督巴萨队长不准偷吃薯片。

曼联门将德赫亚听到皮克的拜托后第一反应竟是觉得这贪嘴的可爱缺点竟挺符合这位世界最佳球员纯朴良善的外表，便带着些探索的好奇心答应了下来。于是当拍摄过程中梅西竟然真的从他手里偷吃薯片时，他无奈又好笑地看了过去，眼神里带着他自己都没有察觉的心动和宠溺。

拍摄完毕后，在回更衣室的路上，德赫亚没想到梅西居然会气势汹汹地拦住他，仰着头挑着眉双臂交叉佯装很凶的模样却仍旧无害到可爱至极。

“你比我高，结果还不是没抢到薯片。”梅西用软糯的语调恶狠狠地挑衅着说到。

突然被挑起兴致，德赫亚轻笑一声，回击道：“我是让着你，其实我抢到也会给你的。”

可这显然戳中了梅西的怒点，他扯了扯领口，抬了抬光洁的下巴，露出脖颈上一片染上红晕的肌肤，脸蛋也气得微红，抬高了音调：“胡说！最后还不是靠我偷拿才吃到一片，你根本就没有让我！”好像要把没吃到薯片的全部怒气都撒在他身上。

那双焦糖色的眼眸里闪动着熠熠光彩，圆圆的眼眸瞪大着看起来就像麋鹿晶润的眼睛，松开的领口处裸露的皮肤光洁又白嫩，还有那看起来让人想啃一口的锁骨，笔挺的西装修饰出那收窄的腰线，让人情不自禁想要揽住。

他这样做了，身体先于大脑，就像无数次凭着精准的直觉进行的扑救——球速极快，一切在电光火石之间，大脑思考的速度无法跟上球速，只能凭借着一种如同野兽扑猎般的直觉指挥着身体做出最正确的反应。他上前一步将手搭在那窄细的腰肢上，海绿色的眼珠子里流淌着深沉的情愫：“要再试试吗，看我究竟有没有让着你？”声线低沉，语气暧昧。

突兀靠上来的高大身躯，让梅西呼吸一滞，浑身僵硬住了，那双含情的眼眸如同海底漩涡，让他晕头转向地被卷进未知的深处——是极乐的人间仙境？还是罪恶的烈焰地狱？

早在拍摄中，对方用那蓝绿色的眸子深情地望着他，嘴角带着似笑非笑的弧度，朝着他勾勾手指时，他或许就已经沉溺了进去。

梅西毫不犹豫地扯着对方的衣领，将人拉低头颅，踮着脚尖抬头吻上了那片柔软的嘴唇。德赫亚回应着，将怀中的腰肢搂得更紧。两人逐渐升温的身躯紧贴着，如同两只野兽，热吻着，舔舐着，啃咬着，搂抱着，相互试探着，跌跌撞撞地闯进了更衣室。仍旧残留着一丝清明的理智，德赫亚用脚一推将背后的门扉阖上，伸手“啪嗒”一声上了锁。

耳鬓厮磨，缠绵悱恻，炙热的呼吸扑打在敏感的潮红脖颈间，身后紧贴着冰凉的镜面，梅西坐在了梳妆台上，双腿大张着，仰着头颅靠在背后的镜面前，气息不稳地喘息着。曼联门将高大的身躯挤入他的双腿间，低着头深情地望着他，眼眸里是深不见底的情欲。他嘴边勾勒着一抹意味不明的微笑，抬起了手，用牙齿轻轻咬开手套的暗扣，一排皓齿咬着手套的指尖将厚实的门将手套缓慢地脱了下来，露出两只修长宽厚的手。梅西被这无声的挑逗给激起了浓烈的情欲，大腿间的西装裤渐渐支起了帐篷。

德赫亚满意地轻笑一声，急不可耐地扯下了他的西装，露出里面已经被薄汗微微濡湿的洁白衬衫，有些透明的衬衫紧贴着身体，下面的嫩色皮肤隐约可见，格外色情。

“队长袖标，嗯哼？”德赫亚低垂下头颅轻轻啃噬着那精致的锁骨，单手灵活地一颗一颗解开了梅西胸前的纽扣，那动作细致而又优雅，就仿佛刚刚抱着他如同野兽般撕咬在一起的是另一个人。待到那饱满而又白皙的胸部全然袒露，又立刻原形毕露，嘴角上挑，用指尖恶意地挑逗着已经逐渐挺立起来的红润乳尖。

梅西难耐地仰起了头颅，线条优美的脖颈间喉结更加的凸起，引得身上的人贪婪地一口咬住。一阵电流流窜至全身，梅西唇边泄出几声低喘，手指伸进了对方的短发中，害羞地偏过脑袋，身体却无意识地扭动着，用大腿内侧磨蹭着对方的身躯，诚实地将胸膛挺立试图全部送入对方的手中，渴求着爱抚。

德赫亚用宽厚的手掌将那饱满的胸部包裹住，揉捏抚摸，略微粗暴的动作让柔嫩的软肉从指缝间涨出，那白皙的胸膛上便留下了一道道暧昧的红印。瞧见这艳情的一幕，爱意溢满了胸膛，德赫亚温柔地揉蹭着梅西只残留些许胡茬的下巴和脸颊，那粗硬的胡子刮过刚刚才剃掉胡子的敏感皮肤上，酥痒的感受激得梅西的身体一阵阵颤栗，不停扭动着腰肢试图逃走。

“剃了你那大胡子感到不习惯了？”德赫亚调笑着，仍继续恶意地用下巴上短短的胡须搔刮着那敏感光洁的肌肤。

“不……”梅西发出一声嗫嚅，“不要用胡子……”插进对方短发中的手指倏然收紧，喘息着断断续续地抱怨道，“凭什么……你留胡子就可以显得这么凶……别人却总是让我刮掉胡子……我不服气……”

德赫亚笑而不语，却用行动回答了他。他突然搂着梅西那挺翘柔软的臀肉将人抱起来，另一只手一把扯下了那条紧贴臀线的西装裤，顺带着一条已经被不断渗出的前液给弄得湿哒哒的白色棉质内裤。

梅西身上的衬衫皱巴巴湿漉漉地垮在手臂上，遮盖住了黑色的队长袖标，裸露出窄肩和胸膛，下半身赤裸着坐在了被褪下来的西服上，大张着双腿，腿间的欲望挺翘着不断渗出前液，后面紧缩的红润穴口一开一阖像在邀请着侵入。这副模样看起来格外淫荡，然而脸上却露出羞涩的无辜表情，将头偏上了一侧，额发低垂，眼睑半阖，脸上潮红，然而脚上仍穿着干净的黑色棉袜和锃亮的皮鞋，色情与禁欲的结合使得他看起来愈发的诱人。 

“原来诺坎普的国王不仅上面的嘴很贪吃，下面的嘴也很饥渴，你说球迷们若是瞧见你这幅放浪的模样， 兴许都很乐意排着队轮流操你？”德赫亚将手指伸进那湿润的口中沾了些唾沫，便戳进了下面紧致的穴道中开拓起来，手指被那炙热的肉壁环绕吮吸着，快感刺激得头皮发麻，便低垂着头在他耳边吐露着下流的话语。

不敢去想象那样淫荡的场景，梅西羞耻地呜咽几声，感受着后面异物入侵的快感，喘息间不服气地反击道：“你这曼联门神也不见得是个正人君子……一个刚见面不久的人就可以撩得你管不住下半身……呜！——”

后面的穴道突然被一根滚烫坚硬的庞然大物给破开侵入，过于粗大和炙热的性器毫不留情地不断深入，饱胀的异物感和被完全操开的快感疯狂地沿着神经席卷大脑，理智逐渐混沌的梅西压抑不住低吟，带着软软的哭音开始求着饶。

“太大了……慢点……”梅西水润朦胧的大眼睛迷茫地半睁着，小巧的身躯被完全抱在了德赫亚宽阔的怀抱里，手指紧紧攥住了他厚实的后背上有了些皱褶的西装，双腿缠绕在他结实的腰间。屁股被不断顶弄侵犯，肉壁上的敏感点也被粗大的柱身不断蹭过，身体随着对方的挺腰顶胯而不停地起伏着，额上的碎发也不停地扫过汗湿的额头。被操得脑袋一团浆糊的梅西呻吟的间隙嘴里不时吐露几句意味不明的话语，那不时探出薄唇的嫣红舌尖勾引得德赫亚的欲望更加强烈，胯下的性器也挺胀了几分。

“你还……欠我一袋薯片……操了我就要还……”脑浆仿佛也要被操出，混沌的大脑已经不知道自己在说些什么了。

“原来一袋薯片就可以操到诺坎普的国王？那我送一箱薯片，就永远给我操好吗？”德赫亚在他耳边温柔地说着，下身却仍然凶狠地顶弄着。脑袋乱作一团的梅西没能反应过来这句话是什么意思，后面被狠狠操弄得舒服地点头哼声，似乎表示着答应。

“怎样？想起来了吗?”德赫亚笑着挑眉，打断了梅西的回忆，而后者因为想起了那些淫欲之事脸上染上绯红。

“当然，这箱薯片我收下了。”梅西抬起头，脸颊仍然有着红晕，两只圆眼睛却闪着动人的光彩，毫不犹豫地回答着，“你想反悔要回去也不行了。”

“我永远不会后悔，小馋猫。”

FIN


End file.
